


Pretty in Pink

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pink Panties, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a clothing mishap. A 100 word drabble, written in response to a challenge by ChibiKoji. (March 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiKoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKoji/gifts).



It just wasn't Tom's day. 

The refresher in his room had had a hissy fit that morning and the replicator had malfunctioned, too – after it had spat out a bright pink pair of women's panties, instead of plain, white boxers.

His trousers had been returned one size too small, and he'd had to decide about wearing them sans underwear, and chafe, or... wear the panties.

The Commander had just found out his decision.

“Pretty, Paris,” Chakotay grinned, twanging the elastic. “But not suitable for workouts.” He winked at him. “See me later, in my quarters.”

Tom's face matched his underwear.


End file.
